rpg_koelnfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Durag el Slaad
Stats Rasse: Gremlin Name: Durag el Slaad Gesinnung: neutral (selfish) Glaube: 30 ziemlich egal, gläubige sind schwer berechenbar Technik: 80 Technik ist einfach praktischer Natur: 30 Wems gefällt, der soll da leben, Durag gefällts nicht Magie: 40 kann praktisch sein, aber irgendwie ist es wie schummeln Dex: 15+2=17 AC: 10+3+1+2+1=17 HP:12 St: 14 Angriff: 3+1+1=5 two weapon(unter30ft) +4 1w8+1/ +3 1w4+1(im Nahkampf +0 1w8+1) Besonderheiten (alle 6 Runden nachladen, provoziert Gelegenheitsangriffe, Misfire, +2 Schaden hinterhältig) Kon:14 Int 12+2=14 WE:8 CH:8-2=6 Skills: 6 (+1favores class) Schleichen 9+4 Knowlege local 6 Akrobatics 7 Perception 3 Bluff 2 Alchemie 5 Intimidate 6 Traits: Basic Combat Black Powder Fortune As long as you are wielding a firearm, you gain a +2 trait bonus on all saving throws against curse, fear, and emotion effects. Basic Social Bruising Intellect Intimidate is always a class skill for you, and you may use your Intelligence modifier when making Intimidate checks instead of your Charisma modifier. Feat: Point blank shot Race: bonuslanguage: Common, goblin Rasse: Gremlin size:smal Speed.30 darcscale: +1auf armor +2 auf stealth und alchemie und craft traps Dungeoniering und stealth sind class +5 auf Stealthmoving +10 auf stealthsniping Gremlins can cast Penumbra, Acid Splash and Ghost Sound''' spell once each per day, using their total''' character level as caster level.(Int) Cavern Tongue '(Su): Gremlins have the ability to communicate with bats as if under the effects of a Speak with animals spell (caster level equal their Hit Dice). In addition, they gain a +4 racial bonus on Diplomacy checks when dealing with bats. Whenever these Gremlin initiate an exchange, bats begin with a starting attitude of friendly. Bats that are nonmagical animals need do get “pushed” to attack a Gremlin. Darkvision: Gremlins see perfectly in the dark up to 120 feet. '''Sunsorrosiv Skin ' Gremlins take 1 point of Constitution damage after every hour they are exposed to sunlight. Remarkable thick photoresist clothing and big hats can protect the Gremlins skin from suffering. This handmade clothing is called Grem-garb, wearing suchlike encumbrance the Gremlin and causes a Medium Load. '''Light Blindness Abrupt Exposure to bright light blinds Gremlins for 1 round. When consistent exposed to normal Daylight or equivalent illumination a Gremlin retrieves -1 to Attack rolls and Saves. His unusual clothing provides no protection. Backstabbing: You are overwhelmingly good in hurting opponents neglecting their defenses. You retrieve a +2 Damage Bonus anytime your target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when you flank your target. Ranged attacks only benefit only if the target is within 30 feet. This racial trait replaces Earthy Residence. Charakterbeschreibung: In der Ecke des Raumes seht ihr eine kleine Gestalt, die selbst für die Verhältnisse von Noxus als ungewöhnlich bezeichnet werden muss. Von sehr kleiner Größe ist sie komplett in dunkelbraunes, dickes und dreckiges Leder gekleidet. Das Gesicht wird von einem großen breitkrämpigen Lederhut so verdeckt, dass Einzelheiten nur sichtbar werden, wenn das durch einen tiefen Zug geweckte, Glimmen der Zigarette die Schatten kurz durch ein mattes, rotes Leuchten vertreibt. Das Gesicht, das dabei kurz zum Vorschein kommt, ist von einem schmutzigen Graugrün und weist die für Gremlins typische raue Warzung auf. Die riesigen Ohren werden durch den großen Hut deutlich nach unten gedrückt. Zwischen den Zügen an der Zigarette sind es nur die großen Reptilienaugen, die unter dem Hut schwach gelblich hervorleuchten. Der kleine Körper der Kreatur steckt in einem schmuddeligen Lederwams, das vermutlich mit Panzerplatten verstärkt wurde. Darüber tut der schwere, abgetragene Ledermantel mit hohem und aufgestellten Kragen das seinige, um den verschlossenen Eindruck des Fremden zu verstärken. Die Füße, die der Gremlin deutlich sichtbar hochgelegt hat, stecken in soliden, kniehohen Lederstiefeln, die ihrerseits schon bessere Tage gesehen haben. Deutlich sichtbar trägt er einen versilberten Revolver in einem einfachen Halfter an der linken Seite. An der rechten Seite baumelt in einer ebenfalls dunkelbraunen Lederscheide etwas, was wie die Kurzform eines Degens aussieht. Lässig an die Wand gelehnt nimmt der Fremde ab und zu einen Zug aus einem mitgebrachten, kupfernen Flachmann, der stark nach Alkohol riecht. Insgesamt verströmt der kleine Gremlin einen Geruch, der stark von Rauch und Alkohol dominiert ist, indem sich aber auch eine gute Portion Schweiß und Dreck finden lässt. Als er sich an euch wendet, offenbart er eine Stimme, der anzuhören ist, dass jahrelanges Rauchen und Saufen, der ohnehin schon unangenehmen Stimme aller Gremlins, nicht zum Vorteil gereichen. Charakterhintergrund Durag el Slaad: Seine Kindheit verbrachte Durag in den ewig dunklen Elendsvierteln von Yellowfall. Er hatte nie herausgefunden, wer seine Eltern waren, aber es hat ihn auch nie interessiert. Sein Leben war ein ständiger Kampf ums überleben und nur die starken haben sich durchgesetzt. Seine ersten Jahre verbrachte er als jüngstes und niedrigstes Mitglied der yellowclaws, einer kleinen Gang von Straßenkindern, die sich irgendwie durchgeschlagen haben. Durag verrichtete dort nur die niedrigsten Tätigkeiten und war ständig von plötzlichem Tode bedroht. Das alles änderte sich erst in dem Moment, wo er seine erste Feuerwaffe erhielt. Bei einem Einbruch in eine kleine Waffenfabrik erbeutete er einen versilberten Revolver und eine Hand voll Munition. Das anschließende Feuergefecht mit dem Werkschutz überlebte er als einziger seiner Gang. In diesem Moment merkte er, dass da etwas war, dass er besonders gut konnte. Alle seine Fähigkeiten, seine Schnelligkeit, seine Geschicklichkeit, sein ruhiges Auge, alles in ihm schien für den Kampf mit Pistolen geschaffen. Obgleich noch jung an Jahren erwarb sich Durag schnell einen Ruf unter den Gangs der Stadt. Immer wieder ließ er sich von ihnen anheuern und nach jedem Feuergefecht, war er es der noch stand. Bald schon galt er als einer der gefürchtetsten Duellanten in ganz Yellowfall. Eines Tages jedoch wurde er zusammen mit einigen Gangern der Feuerflieger angeheuert einem Gnom dabei zu helfen einen Gegenstand aus einem alchemistischen Labor zu stehlen. Bei besagten Gegenstand handelte es sich aber leider um einen noch instabilen magotechnischen Golem. Unter der Kontrolle des Gnoms riss der Golem das ganze Labor, einen Gutteil der Stadt und das halbe Team der Feuerflieger ab, bevor er in die Dunkelheit des Unterreiches entkam. Da bei der ganzen Aktion im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes eine Menge Staub aufgewirbelt wurde und sowohl die Feuerflieger, als auch das Konsortium in der Konsequenz nicht gerade gut auf ihn zu sprechen waren, beschloss Durag spontan seiner Neigung nachzugehen, die mittlerweile zu eng gewordene Welt von Yellowfall zu verlassen, um sich in den Weiten von Obenwelt einen Nahmen zu machen, den schon seit Jahren wollte er diese bizzare Welt, von der die Händler immer erzählten, sehen und herausfinden, ob dort wirklich ein Feuer an der Decke brennt, dass einem das Fleisch von den Knochen schmiltzt und die Decke so hoch hängt, dass sie noch nie einer erreicht hat. Seine erste Anlaufstelle war die Bruderschaft von Feuer und Stahl, eine lose Kopfgeldjägergilde, die in jeder größeren Stadt Basen unterhält, die als eine Mischung aus Taverne, Jobbüro und Marktplatz fungieren. Mit wenig Geld und vor Abenteuerlust klopfenden Herzen steht er nun am Kopf der Zahnradbahn und beobachtet, wie das grelle Leuchten an der Decke von Sekunde zu Sekunde größer wird, sein Tor nach OBENWELT. Ausrüstung: 175 Gold Kurzschwert 10 beschlagenes Leder 25 Rucksack 2 Hanfseil 1 Mirror 10 Zeug 5 Zelt 10 (63) Trümmerkugeln (5) 12 (60) mächtige Kugeln (5) 10 (50)